Blog użytkownika:Disturbed Warrior/Problemy z Karai
Hejcia! Pewnie każdy już wie o co biega. Heh, kiedy tylko zobaczy się mój avek koło nowego wpisu na blogu to już się wie co się szykuje xD. No ale dobra, zacznijmy od początku. Mam nowe opo (tak wiem, bardzo przewidywalna jestem). Tym razem postaram się skupić na Leo i Karai. Rozdziały będą kiedy chcecie, jak coś to mnie wszystko jedno. Piszcie kiedy chcecie pierwszy rozdział. Naraska <3 Rozdział 1 ~ Tajemnicze spotkanie ~ W Nowym Jorku dzień był pochmurny i burzowy. Czterej bracia i ich przyjaciółka siedzieli w kryjówce w kanałach. Michelangelo bawił się z Lodokicią, Donatello pracował nad jeszcze inną formułą anty-mutagenu, Raphael i Kimiko siedzieli w salonie na kanapie i rozmawiali, a Leonardo wybrał się na patrol. Przechadzał się dachami w pobliżu Washington Square, gdy w cieniu zobaczył dziwną sylwetkę. Spróbował się do niej podkraść, jednak nie udało mu się. Po drodze potknął się o kamień przy okazji płosząc nieznaną istotę. Żółw ruszył za nią w pościg. Była bardzo szybka, ale Leo w końcu zapędził ją w ślepy zaułek. Kiedy zobaczył kogo ścigał przez cały ten czas zamurowało go. Karai zasyczała na niego. - K-karai? - wykrztusił żółw - Leo? - cicho spytała wężyca - Tak, to ja - odparł Żmija podpełzła bliżej. - Miło cię widzieć - powiedział Leonardo - Tam - Karai wskazała jeden z budynków - o północy Żółw spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Gdy się odwrócił mutantki już nie było. - Karai? Ech, znowu zniknęła - westchnął Leonardo ruszył zamyślony z powrotem do kryjówki. Kiedy tylko wrócił postanowił porozmawiać z Donniem. Zastał go w pracowni. - Masz chwilkę? - zapytał Leo Donatello zostawił swoje poprzednie zajęcie i spojrzał na lidera. - O co chodzi? - spytał Don - Spotkałem na patrolu Karai - oznajmił Leo - I co z nią? - zapytał brązowooki - Chce się ze mną spotkać o północy - odparł Leonardo - Tak się zastanawiałem, czy gdybym zdobył próbkę jej DNA to mógłbyś opracować dla niej anty-mutagen? Wiem, że już kiedyś próbowałeś i nie wyszło, ale przecież ostatnio opracowałeś kilka nowych receptur na anty-mutagen, może któraś z nich zadziała? - Cóż, zawsze mogę spróbować, ale nic nie obiecuję - odparł Donnie - Dzięki! - ucieszył się Leo Niebieskooki poszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął odliczać czas do spotkania z Karai. Rozdział 2 ~ Ostatnia szansa ~ Kilka minut przed północą Leo czekał na Karai w wyznaczonym miejscu. Gdy wybiła równa 12 mutantka wypełzła z jakiegoś zakamarka w cieniu. - Przyszedłeśśś... - powiedziała widząc niebieskookiego - O co chodzi? - chciał wiedzieć żółw - Ja... chciałam sssię po prostu z tobą zobaczyć...- cicho powiedziała mutantka Leonardo podszedł do niej i objął ją ramieniem. Wężyca spojrzała na niego i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Ten uśmiech jednak szybko zniknął z jej twarzy. - Powoli tracę całkowicie śśświadomość...- wyznała Leo przypomniała się jego rozmowa z Donniem. - Karai, czy mógłbym pobrać próbkę twojej krwi? - zapytał wyjmując z pasa strzykawkę od Dona - Wiem, to trochę dziwne pytanie, ale jest szansa, że uda nam się przywrócić ci ludzką postać, ale potrzebujemy twojej krwi do badań Mutantka spojrzała na niego niepewnie, ale widząc, że żółwiowi na tym zależy zgodziła się. Leo wbił jej igłę strzykawki w ramię i pobrał próbkę, po czym ukrył ją w pasie. - Dzięki, teraz tylko dam to Donniemu, a on opracuje dla ciebie anty-mutagen i wszystko wróci do normy, zobaczysz - powiedział żółw - Muszę już iśśść - oznajmiła smutno Miwa - Tak szybko? - spytał zawiedziony Leo - Do zobaczenia - zasyczała wężyca i zniknęła w cieniu - Do widzenia - cicho odparł Leonardo Żółw w niebieskiej bandanie wrócił do kryjówki. Przekradł się obok śpiącej na kanapie Teeny i ruszył do pracowni Donatella, gdzie nadal świeciło się światło. Zastał tam brata przysypiającego na krześle. Najwidoczniej brązowooki czekając na niego przysnął. Donnie słysząc kroki lidera rozbudził się. Spojrzał na Leo. - I co? - zapytał jeszcze nieco zaspanym głosem W odpowiedzi Leonardo położył na biurku strzykawkę z próbką krwi Karai. - Świetnie. Od rana wezmę się do roboty. Teraz jest już za późno...a może za wcześnie? Nie jestem pewien...która godzina? - zapytał - A zresztą nieważne, nie wiem jak ty Leo, ale idę spać. Dobranoc Żółw w fioletowej bandanie poszedł do swojego pokoju się położyć. Leonardo postanowił zrobić to samo. Wychodząc stanął jeszcze na chwilę w progu i zerknął na zbiorniczek z DNA Miwy i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Rozdział 3 ~ "Udało się!" ~ Zgodnie z obietnicą Donnie kiedy tylko wstał zabrał się za opracowywanie anty-mutagenu dla Karai. Leo co chwila wparowywał do pracowni i pytał jak mu idzie. Donatella powoli zaczynało irytować zachowanie brata. - Jak ci idzie? - zapytał po raz czterdziesty siódmy Leonardo - Bez zmian, ale może szłoby mi szybciej gdybyś nie pytał mnie o to co dwie minuty! - nie wytrzymał Don - Okej. Nie będę ci już przeszkadzał - odparł Leo, poszedł do salonu i siadł na kanapie Nie potrafił jednak długo usiedzieć na miejscu. Ciągle rozmyślał o Karai i anty-mutagenie dla niej. Żeby się odciągnąć od tych myśli poszedł sprawdzić co robią pozostali. Najpierw zajrzał do pokoju Mikey'ego. Najmłodszy siedział na łóżku i grał z Lodokicią w karty, przy okazji pochłaniając pizzę. Leonardo zamknął po cichu drzwi. Wiedział, że Rapha nie ma w jego pokoju, więc ruszył w kierunku dojo. Tak jak się spodziewał zastał tam również Teenę. Dwójka mutantów trenowała celność rzucania shurikenami. Leo podszedł do nich. - Hej Leo. Masz ochotę się przyłączyć? - zapytała Teen - Nie dzięki, popatrzę tylko - odmówił niebieskooki - Jak chcesz. Tak! - ucieszyła się mutantka trafiając idealnie w środek celu Leonardo usiadł i przyglądał się treningowi. Uważał, że Teena nie jest jeszcze gotowa by brać udział w misjach. Może jeśli będzie dalej trenować, to kiedyś jej pozwoli iść z nimi na misję. Po kilku minutach postanowił zostawić ich samych i wrócił na kanapę w salonie. - Ciekawe ile jeszcze zejdzie Donniemu - zastanawiał się Tymczasem Don nadal starał się zrobić anty-mutagen dla Karai. Nie szło mu jednak najlepiej. Zaliczył już kilka nieudanych podejść. Została mu jeszcze tylko jedna opcja. - Do pięciu razy sztuka - uznał brązowooki Dodał do próbki DNA Karai ostatnią wersję anty-mutagenu i obserwował ją pod mikroskopem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył. Substancja podziałała dokładnie tak jak należy. Zmutowane komórki po chwili stały się normalne. - Haha! Udało się! - ucieszył się Leonardo słysząc radosny okrzyk brata pobiegł do pracowni. Kilka sekund po nim dołączyli również Mikey, Teena i Raph. - Mam antidotum dla Karai! Udało mi się! - cieszył się Donnie - To genialnie! - powiedział Leo - Teraz trzeba je jej tylko podać i znowu będzie człowiekiem - Czyli następny cel : znaleźć Karai - uznał Raph Rozdział 4 ~ Szukać węża w stogu śmieci ~ - Dzisiaj wieczorem wyruszymy poszukać Karai, tylko...Teen...mogłabyś może...zostać? - zapytał lider - Co?! A to niby dlaczego?! - oburzyła się dziewczyna - Wiesz... dopiero niedawno zaczęłaś szkolenie i... - zaczął niebieskooki - I sądzisz, że nie umiem być ninja - dokończyła za niego opryskliwie - Nie o to chodzi...- próbował się tłumaczyć Leo - Nie wymiguj się teraz, dobrze wiem, że właśnie o to ci chodziło. Ale dobra, skoro tak sądzisz to zostanę! - mutantka założyła ręce, odwróciła się na pięcie waląc przy tym Leonarda ogonem po twarzy i ruszyła do swojego pokoju Po drodze zadzwonił do niej telefon. Odebrała. Po krótkich ustaleniach umówiła się z April na wieczorny wypad do galerii na ciuchy, przy okazji organizując nocowanie u rudowłosej. - No i fajnie, nie będę się nudzić - szepnęła sama do siebie Nadszedł wieczór. Teena zgodnie z planem poszła z April na zakupy. Tymczasem żółwie snuły się po mieście szukając Karai. Czterej bracia właśnie przeczesywali kolejny ciemny zaułek, kiedy zza jednego z kontenerów na śmieci usłyszeli syczenie. Gdy Leo podszedł bliżej zza kosza wyłoniła się zmutowana żmija i ruszyła do ucieczki. - Za nią! - krzyknął lider Wszyscy pobiegli za mutantką. Była ona okropnie szybka i kiedy myśleli, że już ją mają za każdym razem sprytnie im się wymykała. Bieganie po dachach trochę zmęczyło żółwie. Leo nie zamierzał się jednak poddać. - Dalej chłopaki, damy radę! - krzyknął - Chyba nie mamy wyjścia - cicho powiedział Don Po pewnym czasie udało im się zagonić wężycę do portu. O tej porze nie było tam żadnych statków. Żmija, nie wiedząc gdzie ma dalej uciekać, zasyczała i rzuciła się do ataku. Żółwie zrobiły unik. - Karai, uspokój się, jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi - przypomniał jej Mikey Niestety, słowa trafiły jak grochem o ścianę. Nie dały kompletnie żadnego efektu. Mutantka ponownie uderzyła. Rozpoczęła się walka. Rozdział 5 ~ Kto z wężem wojuje ~ - Nie zróbcie jej krzywdy! - zastrzegł lider - Jej to powiedz - odparł Don unikając ciosu Karai cały czas wściekle syczała i atakowała. Żółwie, nie chcąc jej skrzywdzić nie mogli używać broni ani nawet atakować. Pozostała im tylko obrona. Jednak ile czasu można robić uniki? W końcu zarówno oni jak i Karai się zmęczyli. Wężyca na moment zaprzestała ataku i stanęła w miejscu by odsapnąć. Leo zauważył to. Teraz mieli szansę. - Mikey, Donnie, teraz! - krzyknął Obaj bracia od razu zrozumieli o co chodzi. Przytaknęli i zabrali się do roboty. Żmija zauważyła co chcą zrobić, jednak zanim zdążyła cokolwiek na to poradzić stała już związana łańcuchem. Rzucała się przez chwilę, ale widząc, że nic jej to nie da uspokoiła się i badawczo przyglądała się żółwiom. Kompletnie ich nie poznawała. Leonardo podszedł do niej. Karai zasyczała na niego. - Spokojnie, nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy - wężyca przestała syczeć - To ja, Leo. Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz? Miwa spojrzała na niego. Gdy się skupiła coś powoli zaczynało jej świtać. - Możemy ci przywrócić ludzką postać - powiedział Leo wyciągając strzykawkę z anty-mutagenem - Tylko chwilę się nie ruszaj... Żmija na widok igły zaczęła wściekle syczeć i rzucać się. - Uspokój się - poprosił niebieskooki Nie przyniosło to jednak żadnych skutków. Łańcuch pękł. Karai uwolniła się i rzuciła na Leo. Żółw upuścił strzykawkę i próbował się obronić, jednak bezskutecznie. Wężyca oplotła się wokół niego - Leo! - krzyknął Don Trzej bracia chcieli pomóc liderowi, ale żmija powaliła ich na ziemię ciosem ogona. Raph leżąc na ziemii zauważył leżącą nieopodal strzykawkę z anty-mutagenem. Tymczasem pętle ciała Miwy coraz ciaśniej zaciskały się na żółwiu w niebieskiej bandanie. Leo nie mógł się wyrwać. Karai zasyczała na niego i nagle poczuła ukłucie na karku. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Raphaela z pustą strzykawką w dłoni. Natychmiast puściła wcześniejszą ofiarę i rzuciła się na niego. Była wściekła. Tak jak poprzednim razem oplotła się wokół niego i z całej siły zaciągnęła pętle. W pewnym momencie dziwnie się poczuła. Puściła żółwia. Raph upadł i odzyskał dech w piersiach. Żmija zaczęła się rzucać po dachu. W końcu upadła na ziemię. Jej ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Po chwili znów była człowiekiem. Rozdział 6 ~ "Jestem normalna!" ~ - Karai? - usłyszała głos Leo Dziewczyna podniosła się i spojrzała na swoje ręce. Wyglądały jak przedtem, jak przed mutacją. - J-jestem normalna! - ucieszyła się - Zgadza się - powiedział Don Mikey tymczasem pomógł wstać Raphaelowi. Karai spojrzała w tamtą stronę. - Wybacz - rzekła do zielonookiego - Nic się nie stało - powiedział żółw otrzepując się - Ja...naprawdę nie wiem jak mam wam dziękować - powiedziała Miwa - Nie ma za co - odrzekł Leonardo - Przecież to, że byłaś mutantką to tak trochę nasza wina - stwierdził Mikey - Nie wasza tylko Shreddera - skorygowała dziewczyna - Dobra, pogadamy później, teraz pora wracać do domu - zarządził lider Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku kryjówki. Po kilku minutach byli na miejscu. Splinter właśnie skończył medytację i wyszedł do salonu, bo usłyszał nadchodzących synów. Okropnie się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył z nimi swoją córkę. Zdrową. - Miwa? - zapytał cicho - Ojcze! - dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go Hamato Yoshi odwzajemnił uścisk. Pozostali patrzyli na nich i uśmiechali się. Dawno nie widzieli mistrza tak szczęśliwego. Karai po chwili puściła Splintera. Wymienili między sobą uśmiechy, po czym Yoshi wrócił do dojo. Mikey i Leo siedli na kanapie. Donnie poszedł do swojej pracowni, a Raph zamknął się w pokoju. Karai dosiadła się do Leo. Dziewczyna przysunęła się blisko niego. Żółw udawał, że tego nie widzi, jednak po jego minie widać było, że jest trochę zawstydzony. - Gdybym chciała tu zostać, tak hipotetycznie, to gdzie mogłabym spać? - zapytała go Miwa - Chcesz tu zostać? - ucieszył się Leo - Może... - Byłoby świetnie!Zrobilibyśmy dla ciebie pokój i ... - zaczął planować żółw - Nie jestem jeszcze pewna - zastrzegła Karai - A mówiąc o pokojach...czyj jest ten koło sypialni Raphaela? - To pokój...- zaczął Leo - Hejcia! - przerwała mu Teen wchodząc do kryjówki Miwa spojrzała na nią, a potem na Leonarda pytająco. Rozdział 7 ~ Zapoznanie ~ Zielonooki usłyszał, że ktoś przyszedł i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju - Cześć - przywitał się widząc swoją przyjaciółkę Teena rzuciła torbę z nowymi ubraniami na automat do gier. Karai podeszła do niej bacznie się jej przyglądając. - A ty to kto? Kolejny nieudany eksperyment Stockmana? - zapytała opryskliwie - Ej, nie pozwalaj sobie księżniczko - zastrzegł ją żółw w czerwonej bandanie i podszedł do nich - Raph... - cicho zganił go lider - A ty co, obrońca niewiast w potrzebie? - wrednie zapytała Miwa Raphael się zdenerwował. Już chciał podejść bliżej do Karai i wykrzyczeć jej w twarz co o niej w tym momencie myśli, ale Teena zatrzymała go zastawiając mu drogę ręką. - Spoko, nic się nie stało, poradzę sobie - zapewniła go - Okej, ale jak coś to mnie zawołaj, to ustawię naszą księżnisię do pionu - odparł ciut wrogo patrzęc na Miwę i poszeł do pokoju Karai fuknęła na niego i założyła ręce. - A więc od początku. Jestem Kimiko, ale większość znajomych mówi na mnie Teena. A ty pewnie jesteś Karai? - spytała dziewczyna - Tak - krótko rzuciła Miwa - Widzę, że anty-mutagen Donniego podziałał. Jako wielki wąż nie byłaś zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona ani do mnie, ani do chłopaków - stwierdziła Teen - nie twierdzę jednak, że teraz jesteś...- dodała dużo ciszej - A ty skąd wiesz? - zainteresowała się Miwa - Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale to właśnie dzięki tobie spotkałam żółwie - odpowiedziała mutantka Karai spojrzała pytająco na Leo. Odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem i lekkim skinięciem głowy. - To ja się zmywam - oznajmiła Teen, zabrała torbę z ciuchami i poszła do swojego pokoju Karai dosiadła się do Leonarda. - Jakoś średnio przypadła mi do gustu ta wasza kumpela - stwierdziła - Wiesz, dopiero co ją poznałaś, może później, kiedy lepiej się poznacie to ją polubisz...- odpowiedział Leo - Raczej wątpię - rzuciła Miwa - Kto wie? Może zmienisz zdanie - odparł żółw Do salonu wszedł Don. - Karai, pozwoliłabyś na chwilkę do mojego labolatorium? - zapytał Dziewczyna bez słowa wstała i ruszyła do pracowni. Leonardo zrobił to samo. Donatello również podążył za nimi. - To o co chodzi? - zapytała Miwa Brązowooki był trochę zakłopotany. Nie wiedział od czego ma zacząć... Rozdział 8 ~Niemożliwe, ale prawdziwe ~ Donatello westchnął. Nieważne, że nie wie jak, ale musi to w końcu z siebie wydusić. Ale Hamato Yoshi też musi o tym wiedzieć. Z resztą, pozostałym chyba też należałoby to powiedzieć. - Leo, przyprowadzisz resztę? Oni też powinni się wiedzieć... oczywiście Splintera też zawołaj. Tak będzie najlepiej - uznał Don Leonardo bez zbędnych ceregieli spełnił prośbę brata. Po chwili wszyscy byli już w labolatorium. - To o co chodzi? - powtórzyła pytanie Karai Donnie wziął głęboki wdech. - Ostatnio pracowałem z różnymi próbkami DNA, między innymi Karai i Splintera. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że nie są do siebie podobne, pomimo tego, że powinny takie być. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić i porównałem je pod mikroskopem. Niestety, nieważne ile razy sprawdzałem, nie znalazłem właściwie żadnego podobieństwa. - A to oznacza... - zaczął Leo - Że Karai nie może być córką Splintera - dokończył za niego Don - Co?! - krzyknęła Miwa - Ale jak to?! - Yoshi również był w szoku - Nie mam pojęcia, ale jestem tego pewien, sprawdzałem wielokrotnie - powiedział Donnie - Ale... skoro Karai nie jest córką Splintera to czyją? - zapytał Leo Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie znacząco. Każdy pomyślał o tej samej osobie : o Shredderze. - Nie, to niemożliwe... - cicho powiedziała Karai Leo podszedł do niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Niespodziewanie dziewczyna przytuliła się do żółwia. Ukryła twarz pod jego ręką i zaczęła płakać. Leo mocniej przytulił ją do siebie. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - pocieszał ją Tak naprawdę sam nie był do końca pewien jak to teraz będzie. A co jeśli Shredder rzeczywiście jest ojcem Miwy? Trzeba to było sprawdzić. - Musimy zdobyć próbkę DNA Oroku Sakiego. Tylko tak dowiemy się prawdy - powiedział Leo nadal trzymając w objęciach szlochającą Karai Wszyscy przytaknęli. - Dziś w nocy zakradniemy się do jego bazy - zarządził lider Karai puściła żółwia w niebieskiej bandanie i przestała płakać. - To nie ma sensu - powiedziała smutno - Owszem, ma. Musimy mieć stuprocentową pewność zanim uznamy to wszystko za prawdę - odparł Leo Rozdział 9 ~ Misja : DNA ~ Wieczorem Leo ustalał z drużyną plan włamania do bazy Shreddera. - Karai, chcesz iść z nami? - zapytał niebieskooki - Nie dzięki, chyba jednak zostanę tutaj - odparła dziewczyna - W porządku - powiedział lider - Teena... - Niech zgadnę, też mam zostać? Przewidywalny jesteś - Teen zrobiła niezadowoloną minę - To... zostaniesz? - upewnił się Leo - Nie mam wyjścia - fuknęła mutantka rozeźlona - jak zwykle - rzuciła, siadła na kanapie i założyła ręce Miwa spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Na pierwszy rzut oka ta dziewczyna wyglądała na miłą, grzeczną i słodką tak, że aż mdłości możnaby dostać, a tu nagle takie zachowanie. Czegoś takiego to się w ogóle po niej nie spodziewała. Żółwie wyszły z kryjówki. Karai siadła w pewnoej odległości od rozzłoszczonej Teeny. Nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić postanowiła pogadać z mutantką. - Często zostajesz jak chłopaki idą na misję? - zapytała Miwa nie mając pomysłu na inny temat - Ech... odkąd mieszkam w Nowym Jorku byłam na misji tylko dwa razy, z czego raz bez pozwolenia Leo - odparła Teena - Oł... - Karai nie mając pomysłu na dalszą rozmowę siedziała cicho Tymczasem żółwie dotarły do kryjówki Shreddera. Przed wejściem stało kilka stopobotów. Bracoia bez problemu się ich pozbyli i weszli do środka. Saki przysypiał na swoim tronie. Żółwie po cichu się do niego zakradły. Donatello wyciągnął małą strzykawkę i właśnie kończył pobierać próbkę gdy Shredder się obudził. Wszyscy bracia błyskawicznie od niego odskoczyli. Oroku Saki widząc ich na początku myślał, że nadal śpi, jednak po chwili całkiem się rozbudził. -Żółwie?! Stopoboty, brać ich! - krzyknął Z cienia wyłoniła się olbrzymia armia robotów. - Wtopa... - powiedział cicho Mikey Tymczasem w kryjówce dwie dziewczyny nadal w ciszy siedziały na kanapie. Bezczynność zaczynała już powoli irytować Teenę, więc postanowiła nawiązać konwersację z Karai. - Czyli że to Shredder wyszkolił cię na kunoichi? - zapytała z braku laku - Tak. Z tego co wiem to ty też jesteś kunoichi, prawda? - spytała Miwa - Tak mniej więcej. Niedawno zaczęłam szkolenie - odparła Teen - I jak ci się podobają treningi ze Splinterem? - zapytała Karai - Właściwie to nie Splinter mnie szkoli. Gadałam z nim kiedyś o tym, ale uznał, że nie ma sił ani czasu szkolić jeszcze jednej kunoichi. Wystarcy, że musi trenować April i chłopaków - sprostowała Teena - W takim razie kto cię uczy? - zainteresowała się Miwa - Raph. Twierdzi wprawdzie, że się na tym nie zna, ale jak dla mnie całkiem nieźle mu idzie - odparła mutantka - Raphael miałby kogoś uczyć? Jakoś ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić - powiedziała Karai - Jak chcesz to mogę ci pokazać co umiem. Zrobimy sobie mały trening? - zaproponowała Teena - W sumie czemu nie, lepsze to niż siedzieć bezczynnie na kanapie - stwierdziła Miwa Obydwie wstały i ruszyły żwawym krokiem do dojo. Rozdział 10 ~ Mało brakowało ~ Żółwie walczyły z robotami. Stopoboty jeden po drugim padały na ziemię. Jednak nie wiadomo skąd non stop ich przybywało. Oroku Saki siedział na swoim tronie i ze złowieszczym uśmiechem patrzył jak czterej bracia powoli tracą siły i zaczynają przegrywać. Chłopcy nie zamierzali się jednak poddać. W pewnym momencie jeden ze stopobotów zabrał Donniemu strzykawkę z DNA Shreddera i rzucił ną o ścianę. - Nie! - krzyknął brązowooki W ostatniej chwili Leo złapał zbiorniczek. - Mam! - oznajmił - Uff... - Don zniszczył kolejnego robota i zabrał od brata strzykawkę, po czym schował ją do pasa Obaj wrócili do walki. - Dlaczego tych robotów wcale nie ubywa? - chciał wiedzieć Mikey - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - odparł zdyszany Donnie Michelangelo zupełnie stracił już siły. Coraz rzadziej trafiał roboty nun-chakami. W pewnym momencie jeden z robotów wykorzystał okazję i uderzył go w twarz. Żółw upadł na podłogę. Nic mu się nie stało, ale brakowało mu sił by się podnieść. - Mikey! - stopobot widząc chwilę nieuwagi u Leo powalił go na ziemię Po chwili do zbierających się z podłogi braci dołączył również Donnie. Tylko Raph stał jeszcze na nogach. Zielonooki zwinnie unikał ciosów i pomimo sporej przewagi przeciwnika nie dawał się pokonać i powalał coraz to kolejne roboty. - Wstawać lenie, nie będę sam z nimi walczył - ponaglił braci, którzy nadal byli na podłodze - Czekaj moment, zraz wstanę...- Mikey spróbował się podnieść, jednak po chwili znów siedział na ziemii - albo i nie Raphael tylko przewrócił oczami i rzucił bombą dymną w zgraję robotów. Za zasłoną dymną pomógł braciom wstać i cała czwórka uciekła z bazy Shreddera. Gdy tylko znaleźli się kilka dachów dalej Leo, Mikey i Donnie przystanęli by odpocząć. - A ty się nie zmęczyłeś Raph? - zapytał brata najmłodszy - Trochę, ale już mi przeszło - odparł zielonooki - Szybko - stwierdził Donnie - Czyli te wasze ciągłe treningi z Teeną jednak i tobie coś dają - wywnioskował Leo - Na to wyszło. A teraz ruszcie skorupy, w kryjówce sobie odpoczniecie - żółw w czerwonej bandanie ruszył dalej Pozostali wstali i niechętnie powlekli się za nim. Okropnie sięślimaczyli, dlatego na miejsce dotarli dopiero po piętnastu minutach. Rozdział 11 ~ Że co?! ~ Karai i Teena właśnie skończyły trening i siedziały na kanapie w salonie, kiedy do kryjówki wszedł Raph, a za nim przywlekli się Leo, Donnie i Mikey. - I jak wam poszło? - zapytała mutantka - Udało się, mamy DNA Shreddera - odparł Don siadając na kanapie - A wy coście tacy zdyszani? - zainteresowała się Miwa - Walczyliśmy z armią stopobotów - wyjaśnił Leo padając na kanapę obok Donniego i Mikey'ego - A ty nie? - tym razem skierowała pytanie do zielonookiego - Jasne, że tak, ale ja nie męczę się tak szybko jak ci trzej - żółw wskazał na braci rozłożonych na kanapie - Okej, można i tak Raphael poszedł do swojego pokoju. Pozostali bracia jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut wylegiwali się na kanapie. W końcu Donnie wstał. - Starczy tego leżenia, muszę porównać próbki DNA Karai i Shreddera - oznajmił Żółw w fioletowej bandanie ruszył do labolatorium. Po chwili Mikey i Leo dołączyli do niego. Karai również przyszła do pracowni. Niedługo potem przyszedł również mistrz Splinter, a za nim Teena i Raph. Teraz wszyscy przyglądali się pracy Donatella. Brązowooki czuł się ciut nieswojo gdy tak wszyscy na niego patrzyli, jednak sumiennie i dokładnie wykonywał swoje zadanie. Zbliżał się już do końca. Umieścił kod genetyczny Shreddera na jednym szkiełku i przykrył go drugim. W jednym z przygotowanych mikroskopów umieścił DNA Sakiego, a w drugim Miwy, po czym zabrał się za ustawianie ostrości. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe zerkał na zmianę to na jedną to na drugą próbkę. Rzecz, którą zobaczył zdziwiła go. - Nie rozumiem...- powiedział - Co jest? - chciał wiedzieć lider - Sam popatrz - brązowooki ustąpił mu miejsca Leonardo zerknął na próbki. - Nie widzę tu nic dziwnego - stwierdził - Chodzi o to, że te próbki nie są do siebie kompletnie podobne. A to oznacza, że... - Że Shredder też nie jest moim ojcem?! Ale skoro nie on ani nie Splinter to kto? - zapytała Miwa nieco załamującym się głosem - Wydaje mi się, że niestety nikt nie zna odpowiedzi - brązowooki spuścił smutno oczy Miwa zwiesiła głowę. Leonardo podszedł do niej i objął ją ramieniem. - Och Karai... - westchnął Rozdział 12 ~ Niczego nie można być pewnym ~ - Dlaczego? Dlaczego to wszystko spotyka właśnie mnie? - zapytała załamującym się głosem Miwa - Nie martw się, nie jest aż tak źle - chciał ją pocieszyć Mikey - Nie jest aż tak źle?! - wybuchła dziewczyna - Moja matka nie żyje i nie mam bladego pojęcia kto jest moim ojcem. Całe życie w kłamstwie...wychowała mnie najgorsza osoba jaką znam, a gdy zrozumiałam jego kłamstwa i myślałam, że znalazłam prawdziwego ojca to wszystko okazało się jedną wielką pomyłką! Jeśli to według ciebie nie jest źle, to chyba nie wiesz co to słowo w ogóle oznacza! - wykrzyczała Karai - Wybacz, ja nie chciałem... - przeprosił najmłodszy Ciut zaskoczyła i zasmuciła go tak gwałtowna reakcja dziewczyny. Teena widząc to podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Spojrzała na Miwę ze smutkiem, ale również rozzłoszczonym błyskiem w oku. Nie zamierzała tak po prostu pozwolić jej na krzyczenie na Mikey'ego (na to pozwalała tylko Raphowi). - Muszę się przewietrzyć - uznała Karai i wyszła z kryjówki - Biedna dziewczyna - cicho powiedziała Teen - Teraz to już nie wiem kto miał w życiu gorzej, ona czy ja... - Co masz na myśli? - zainteresował się Leo - Nie nic - odparła szybko i poszła się przejść po kanałach by uniknąć dalszych pytań Czterej bracia spojrzeli po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami. Leonardo poszedł do swojej sypialni, aby jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Pozostali bracia nie mając nic lepszego do roboty wzięli się za kończenie pokoju Teeny. Karai wróciła dopiero wieczorem. Usiadła na kanapie, a po chwili dołączył do niej Leo. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy. - Podjęłam już decyzję - oznajmiła w końcu Miwa - Tak? A jaką? - chciał widzieć niebieskooki - Jednak zamieszkam gdzie indziej - powiedziała - Co? Ale myślałem...byłem pewien, że zostaniesz - Niczego nie można być pewnym. Ja już się o tym przekonałam - westchnęła Karai - Ale... - zaczął żółw - Nie zatrzymasz mnie Leonardo - zastrzegła go dziewczyna - Muszę pobyć trochę sama, poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że nie będziemy się spotykać, wpadnę do was czasem, ale... rozumiesz... - No dobrze... to w końcu twoja decyzja - uległ Leo - Wyniosę się jutro rano - powiedziała Miwa - W porządku - żółw ziewnął (było już koło północy) - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się chyba pójdę położyć. Dobranoc - rzekł niebieskooki trochę smutno - Dobranoc - odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna Leonardo poszedł do swojego pokoju. Karai natomiast rozłożyła sobie pościel na kanapie i poszła spać. Rozdział 13 ~ Wyprowadzka ~ Nazajutrz rano Karai pozbierała wszystkie swoje rzeczy (a nie było ich zbyt wiele). Spakowała je do niewielkiego czarnego plecaka. Właśnie chciała wychodzić, gdy zatrzymał ją Leonardo. - Na pewno chcesz odejść? Może jeszcze to przemyśl... - zaproponował - Jestem pewna. Muszę to wszystko poukładać w swoim życiu - zerknęła na smutną minę żółwia - Nie martw się jeszcze nieraz się zobaczymy Karai zawahała się, lecz po chwili złapała Leo za skorupę, przyciągnęła do siebie i pocałowała go. - Żegnaj - powiedziała i wyszła z kryjówki Leonardo jeszcze przez chwilę stał zaskoczony takim obrotem sytuacji, po czym spuścił głowę i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Po drodze spotkał Donniego idącego do pracowni. - Karai się wyprowadziła? - zapytał brązowooki widząc brata w wisielczym nastroju Leonardo westchnął. - Zgadza się - odparł - Nie załamuj się, pewnie niedługo znów się spotkacie - pocieszał go Don - Mam nadzieję - odpowiedział niebieskooki Żółw w niebieskiej bandanie zamknął się w swojej sypialni i siedział tam do wieczora medytując. Koło 21.00 zorientował się, że dzisiejszej nocy to jego kolej na patrol. Wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył przez salon do wyjścia. - Dokąd się wybierasz? - doszło go pytanie Gdy się odwrócił ujrzał Mikey'ego w progu kuchni. - Idę na patrol, w końcu dzisiaj moja kolej - oznajmił - Spoko - najmłodszy wrócił do poprzednich zajęć Leonardo opuścił kryjówkę. W mieście było całkiem spokojnie. Żadnych śladów klanu Stopy. Żółw w niebieskiej bandanie szedł Piątą Aleją gdy usłyszał, że ktoś go śledzi. Na początku uznał, że mu się wydaje i ruszył dalej, jednak kiedy po kilku minutach nadal słyszał podążające za nim kroki zaczął się już lekko niepokoić. Stanął i rozejrzał się dookoła. - Ktoś tu jest? - zapytał w miarę głośno Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Niebieskooki jeszcze przez chwilę bacznie się rozglądał po czym ruszył dalej. Tymczasem na sąsiednim dachu pojawiła się kobieca sylwetka. Karai kucnęła w cieniu i przyglądała się jak Leo zeskakuje z dachu i wraca do kanałów. Lekko się uśmiechnęła. Rozdział 14 ~ Pamiętniki Oroku Naokiego ~ Środa, 2000 rok Niedawno dowiedziałem się, że mój zaginiony, uważany za martwego młodszy brat jednak żyje. Podobno mieszka w Japonii, podobnie jak moja była miłość - Tang Shen. Rozstaliśmy się w zeszłym roku. Ona miała innego, a ja nie zamierzałem jej zmuszać do zostawania ze mną. Wiem również, że wraz ze swoim nowym partnerem wychowuje naszą córkę. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, ja nie potrafiłbym być dobrym ojcem, jestem tego pewien. Chciałbym jednak choć raz móc ją zobaczyć. Kto wie, może będzie mi to dane? Cóż, mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję. Jutro wyruszam do Japonii. Znajdę mojego brata i być może znów spotkam się z Shen. Mam nadzieję, że podróż przebiegnie pomyślnie. Czwartek, 2000 rok Z samego rana dotarłem do celu - Japonii. Niestety gdy znalazłem się na miejscu doszła mnie okropna wiadomość : poprzedniej nocy w pożarze zginęła Tang Shen oraz moja córeczka Miwa. Co więcej to właśnie mój brat spowodował tą tragedię. Chcąc pozbyć się ukochanego Shen wzniecił pożar. W pewnym sensie można powiedzieć, że to on ją zabił. Niestety nikt nie wie jak to dokładnie było, poza jedną osobą - Hamato Yoshim, jednak on nie chce nic powiedzieć. Sam nadal jest jeszcze w szoku. Mój brat - Oroku Saki zniknął. Od czasu pożaru nikt go nie widział. Prawdopodobnie uciekł z miasta. Piątek, 2000 rok Dzisiaj odbył się pogrzeb Tang Shen. Ciała Miwy nie znaleziono, najprawdopodobniej spłonęło. Na tej smutnej uroczystości zjawił się każdy kto tylko o tym wiedział. Ludzi było mnóstwo. Jej grób przez całą noc tlił się jeszcze światłem dziesiątek zniczy zapalonych na jej cześć. Sobota, 2000 rok Dziś wróciłem do domu, przepełniony smutkiem i żalem. Nie udało mi się zrealizować żadnej rzeczy, którą miałem załatwić. Nie odnalazłem Sakiego ani nie zobaczyłem Miwy. Co do Tang Shen, mogłem jedynie patrzeć na jej martwe ciało złożone do grobu. Szkoda mi tego biednego mężczyzny, z którym Shen przeżyła ostatni rok. Musiał być niemniej zrospaczony niż ja gdy dowiedział się o jej śmierci. Żałuję, że nie udało mi się go poznać. Że też ten tydzień musiał skończyć się tak tragicznie... KONIEC Jeśli o to opo chodzi, to z mojej strony na tym się kończy. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim się podobało i dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze pod nim zostawione. Co do następnych opowiadań, to znając mnie nie będziecie musieli na nie długo czekać ;) Naraska o/ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone